


Cotton Candy Skies

by Bubbalicious



Category: ethan - Fandom, pink guy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbalicious/pseuds/Bubbalicious
Summary: I like both Ethan and Pink Guy and I'm bored so here goes. A lot of this writing is thoughts inside the characters heads.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aniaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniaki/gifts).



> I like both Ethan and Pink Guy and I'm bored so here goes. A lot of this writing is thoughts inside the characters heads.

It is a very rainy day and Ethan is not feeling himself so he just lays in bed. Chilly puffs of air swooshes into the room through the window sill and onto him wrapped in his cocoon. Feeling sleepy and not in the mood to fight sleep he lets his conscious fade away. In just a matter of seconds his reality is scattered into an illusion of multicolored lights and scenes from what looks like 80's sci-fi movies. BANG! Everything stopped and the scenes fell away into another place where the sky is pitch black and Ethan is now there.... What a beautiful place this is. Although the sky is black it is quite light outside and the grass is a soft mellow green. Taking my shoes off and running my toes through the wispy blades of fluff I walk into some aimless direction. I wonder if I am the only person here? Not a chance such a beautiful place like this will have many humans, it is simply too beautiful. Roaming over the grass plane I approach the edge of a forest. A very unusual forest the leaves of the trees glow a dim pink and the sky is a watercolor of orange pink and dark blue like a sunset. Unlike the meadow the forest radiates life non human life but life at that. You can hear birds chirping and somewhere in the distance a loud waaaeeeeeaahh followed by a shrieking ewwwwwww. I begin running my blue hair blowing in the breeze. Whatever goes waaaeeeeeaahhh probably doesn't like humans. My legs begin to burn and I stumble over something pink and I land with a large thud. " Hey Boss where to so fast? " I look up and standing above me is a guy in a pink suit. Embarrassed for running into him I blush sorry I didn't see you there.


End file.
